tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Muscle
[[Datei:Muscle Faith 00.jpg|thumb|290px|''Muscle & Faith]]Muscle & Faith'' ("Muskeln & Glaube") ist der Titel einer Geschichte von Jeff Bonivert. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 1. Mai 2000 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Jeff "J.B." Bonivert Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': Challenges: Raphael *'Nächstes Kapitel': "The Ring of Death" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|Schwester Sue (l.) und Schwester Sally (r.)Casey Jones *Schwester Sally und Schwester Sue *Dustin und Ryan *die Straßengang "Badlads" **Mother Drekk **Randy ("Ratface"), Drekks Wortführer *Big Willie, ein Stadtstreicher *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello *Splinter Handlung thumb|160px|left|Einladung zum MitspielenEines Abends sitzt Michelangelo im Versteck und genießt die Freuden des Lebens (in Form eines Buchs), als er plötzlich von seinen Brüdern, die ihn in ihr neues Spiel ("Sewer Commandos") einspannen wollen, aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen wird. Michelangelo versucht vergebens, sich durchzusetzen, bis Raphael ihm das Buch abnimmt und bemerkt, dass es sich um ein Tagebuch handelt, und zwar von ihrer alten Freundin, der Nonne Schwester Sue. thumb|240px|Der Beginn einer GeschichteAls Raphael sich weigert, das Tagebuch wieder herauszurücken, stürzt sich Michelangelo auf ihn; der dabei entstehende Radau zwingt Splinter endlich dazu, der Streiterei Einhalt zu gebieten. Michelangelo erklärt, dass Schwester Sue ihm nahegelegt hat, eine bestimmte Geschichte im Buch durchzulesen; an dem Tag, an dem diese stattfand, waren Sue und ihre Mitnonne, Schwester Sally, bei ihnen vobeigekommen, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten, doch da die Turtles damals die Grippe hatten, war Casey für sie eingesprungen. Neugierig darüber, wie dieses verpasste Abenteuer für ihren Freund damals gelaufen ist, setzen die Turtles und Splinter sich zu einer Erzählrunde zu versammeln und abwechselnd aus dem Tagebuch vorzulesen... thumb|240px|left|Die Rache des "Sahnetörtchens"Eines Nachts in einer dunklen Straße in New York sind zwei Mitglieder der Hellcats-Gang damit beschäftigt, einem Fischhändlerlieferwagen die Reifen zu klauen, als plötzlich Casey in voller Montur vor ihnen auftaucht und ihnen eine Moralpredigt über den Schaden hält, die sie dem Besitzer des Lasters - Mr. Johnson - und dessen Familie antun würden, sollten sie weiter mit dem Diebstahl fortfahren. Die beiden Punks lassen sich natürlich davon nicht belehren; doch als einer von ihnen - "Manx" - übermütig eine zu dicke Lippe riskiert und ihn "Cream Puff" ("Sahnetörtchen") nennt, stürzt sich Casey auf sie und beginnt sie zu vertrimmen, bis die Übeltäter voller Panik die Flucht ergreifen. thumb|240px|Rest in peace, Little WillieZufrieden über seinen Sieg schlendert Casey weiter, bis er auf einmal jemanden weinen hört. Dieser Jemand ist Big Willie, ein Obdachloser und alter Bekannter: Sein Gefährte, Little Willie (sein Hund), ist in der letzten Nacht erfroren. Big Willie ist weniger darüber traurig, dass er seinen Hund verloren hat, sondern weil dieser ihm geholfen hat, Aufmerksamkeit (und damit Geld) von den Leuten zu bekommen. Casey bietet ihm an, Little Willie ein Begräbnis zu organisieren, aber bis er dazu bereit ist, sich von Little Willie zu trennen, will Big Willie nichts davon wissen, und so bricht Casey wieder auf. thumb|160px|left|Women in BlackAls Casey eine Weile später nach getaner "Arbeit" durchs Fenster wieder in sein Appartment klettert, bemerkt er zwei Eindringlinge - und ist umso mehr überrascht, als diese sich als Nonnen entpuppen und diese ihm erzählen, dass die Turtles sie hergeschickt haben! (Wie die Schwestern die Turtles überhaupt kennengelernt haben, ist eine "lange Geschichte".) Die beiden Schwestern, mit den Namen Sally und Sue, sind gekommen, um Casey zu bitten, zwei verlorene Seelen vor der ewigen Verdammnis zu retten. thumb|270px|Die HintergrundgeschichteNachdem Casey Vertrauen zu den Nonnen gefasst hat, legt er seine Maske ab und lässt sich den Grund für die Präsenz der beiden erzählen. Die beiden Schwestern sind die ausführenden Verwalterinnen des Saint Albert-Waisenhauses für Jungen. Sie haben bei einem nächtlichen Rundgang vor drei Nächten zwei ihrer Schützlinge - Dustin und dessen jüngeren Bruder Ryan - erwischt, als sie sich zum Abhauen bereit gemacht haben. Ehe die Schwestern sie aufhalten konnten, sind die beiden ihnen entwischt, doch haben sie eine Karte hinterlassen, auf der eine bestimmte Stelle markiert wurde. Als Casey sich diese in Augenschein nimmt, stellt er zu seinem Entsetzen fest, dass der markierte Punkt sich inmitten dem Revier der "Badlads" ("Böse Jungen") befindet, einer Gang, die sich vor kurzem dort ausgebreitet hat (eine Tatsache, über die die guten Schwestern bereits Bescheid wissen). Sue und Sally wollen die beiden Jungen natürlich nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen, auch wenn sie freiwillig abgehauen sind, und sind daher über Umweg über die Turtles zu Casey gekommen, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Großherzig, wie er ist, kann Casey den Nonnen seine Hilfe nicht abschlagen, und fügt so dem Glauben der Schwestern seine Muskeln hinzu. thumb|240px|left|"Losungswort?"In der nächsten Nacht warten die beiden Schwestern an der Grenze der Badlands auf Caseys Eintreffen. Zuerst jagt Casey der überaus nervösen Schwester Sally mit seiner Hockeymaske einen gehörigen Schrecken ein; dann ist Casey der Überraschte, als er Schwester Sue in einem Punkeroutfit erblickt, das sie sich zur Tarnung angelegt hat - auch wenn der Bus der beiden Nonnen mit der auffälligen Aufschrift Saint Alberts Orphanage diese gutgemeinte Tarnung zunichte macht. Casey lässt Schwester Sue beim Bus zurück, um im Notfall einen sofortigen Fluchtstart zu ermöglichen, und führt dann Schwester Sally zum Eingang der Badlands, einem Bretterzaun, in dem eine Wachtür eingebaut ist. Durch eine Klappe befragt ein behelmter Junge mit roher Zunge ein paar eintreffende Jungs nach dem Grund ihres Hierseins ("die Einführungszeremonie") und nach dem Passwort, bevor er sie reinlässt. Danach versuchen es Casey und Schwester Sally, und obwohl die Schwester sie mit dem falschen Passwort ("Fischstäbchen" statt "Schwertfisch") beinahe auffliegen lässt, kann Casey die Sache gerade noch glattbügeln, und sie werden von der Wache reingelassen. thumb|160px|Mother DrekkDa sie nicht wissen, wo genau die Einführungszeremonie stattfinden soll, entschließen sich Casey und Schwester Sally, die sich hier herumtreibenden Jungen zu fragen. Die drei Subjekte, die sie darauf ansprechen, sind jedoch stockbetrunken, aggressiv und daher extrem unkooperativ. Erst als Schwester Sally eine Drohhaltung einnimmt und Casey mit ein paar ergänzenden Andeutungen nachhilft, zeigen sich die jungen Delinquenten hilfsbereit und dirigieren die beiden zu einem alten Kino, dem Schauplatz der Zeremonie. Die beiden schleichen sich mit der hineingehenden Menge an Kindern ins Innere und werden Zeuge, wie die selbsternannte Chefin der Badlads, eine enorm fette und hässliche Frau mit dem Namen Mother Drekk, sich in der Ergebenheit ihrer "Schützlinge" aalt, bevor sie die Einführungszeremonie einleitet. thumb|240px|left|"It's clobbering time!"Unter den fünf Kandidaten, die in dieser Nacht in die Reihen der Badlads eingeführt werden sollen, befinden sich auch die beiden gesuchten Jungen, Dustin und Ryan. Die fünf Jungen müssen sich auf der Bühne, bis auf die Unterhose entkleidet, vorbeugen und sich dem durch den "Versohle-Meister" ausgeführten ersten Initiationstest unterwerfen. Gerade aber als Ryan aufgerufen wird, führt Casey einen Ablenkungsversuch aus, dürftig mit einem großen Hut und falschen Bart vekleidet, und beginnt eine mehr schlechte als rechte Banjospielnummer aufzuführen, während Schwester Sally sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment die beiden Brüder zu schnappen versucht. Mother Drekk aber durchschaut das Spiel auf der Stelle und befiehlt ihren Badlads den Angriff auf den Eindringling. Die Badlads begraben Casey mit der Masse ihrer Übermacht unter sich, doch Casey erweist sich hart im Nehmen, befreit sich von allein aus dem Menschenhaufen und treibt die Badlads in die Flucht. thumb|160px|Die große Konfrontation, Teil 1Als Casey die Badlads nach draußen verfolgt, muss er feststellen, dass ihre Flucht nur eine Finte war: Nun, da er im Freien ist, brausen sie auf Mini-Motorrädern an und beginnen ihn mit ihren Knüppeln zu traktieren. Casey leiht sich kurzerhand eins der Räder aus und rast direkt auf Mother Drekk zu. Er wirft sich vom Sattel des Motorrads auf sie, doch Drekk ist viel stärker als Casey und kann ihn aufhalten. Dann wirft sie sich mit einem Sprung auf ihn und drückt ihn mit ihrer enormen Körpermasse unter sich k.o.. thumb|160px|left|Die große Konfrontation, Teil 2Als Casey wieder zu sich kommt, findet er sich, Schwester Sally, Dustin und Ryan an einem Tisch am Grunde eines stillgelegten Swimmingpools wieder. Mother Drekk versucht sie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, indem sie sie "bemuttert"; Casey aber weigert sich, das von ihr servierte Essen zu vertilgen, und greift Mother Drekk noch einmal an. Nach einigen gezielten Techniken beginnt Casey allmählich die Oberhand zu gewinnen, als zwei von Drekks Jungen sich entschließen, zugunsten ihrer "Mutter" in den Kampf einzugreifen. Sie besorgen rasch eine Schrotflinte und werfen Drekk die Waffe zu; doch bevor diese sie einsetzen kann, greifen Dustin und Ryan, die beide ihre Meinung über die Badlads geändert haben, ein und verpassen Drekk ein blaues Auge, so dass sie die Fline fallenlässt. Als sie dann Rache an den Jungs nehmen will, ergreift Casey die Gelegenheit - und Mother Drekk - am Schopf und schlägt die Verbrecher-"Mama" zu Boden. thumb|240px|Weg mit dem DrekkNun machen Casey, Schwester Sally und die beiden Jungen sich zum Aufbruch bereit, doch Mother Drekk hebt die Schrotflinte aus dem Schlamm auf dem Grund des Beckens auf und befiehlt ihnen, gefälligst stehenzubleiben. Casey warnt sie zweimal, dass durch den mit Schlamm verstopften Lauf das Abfeuern der Waffe lebensgefährliche Konsequenzen haben wird; Drekk aber nimmt keine Vernunft an und feuert die Flinte auf Casey ab. Doch die Pulvergase stauen sich im verstopften Lauf, bringen die Flinte zum Explodieren und töten Mother Drekk. Zuerst sind die Badlads sichtlich geschockt, doch dann, als ganz sicher ist, dass Drekk wirklich tot ist, sinnen sie nicht auf Rache, sondern bejubeln Casey als ihren Befreier! thumb|left|160px|Ende gut...Als Casey dem Wortführer der Badlads, Randy (genannt "Ratface"), über den Grund für ihre unerwartete Freude befragt, rückt der Junge bereitwillig mit der Antwort heraus. Die Badlads sind Kinder, die aus einer Welt flüchten wollten, in denen die Erwachsenen ihnen keine Liebe und Rücksicht auf die Kinder geschenkt haben und Gewalt und Drogen ihnen keine Perspektive fürs Leben bieten. Bei den Badlads, so dachten sie, würden sie endlich Freiheit finden, weil ihnen das Leben in der Gang, egal was sie an Schlechtem tun, ihnen ein Gefühl des Selbstwertes gab - wenigstens für die erste Zeit. Doch mit der Zeit mussten sie herausfinden, dass Mother Drekk ebenso voller Hass und Selbstsucht war wie die Erwachsenen, vor denen sich die Kinder hatten zurückziehen wollen, und sahen sich so in einem unentkommbaren Teufelskreis gefangen. Schwester Sally lädt sämtliche Kinder ins Waisenhaus ein, um ihnen dort bei ihren Problemen zu helfen, und so staunt Schwester Sue, die immer noch beim Bus wartet und schon das Schlimmste befürchtet hat, nicht schlecht, als die ehemaligen Badlads in Caseys und Sallys Begleitung zum Bus strömen, um als Gäste bei ihnen zu wohnen. thumb|160px|...alles gut!Mit diesem Abschnitt beendet Michelangelo seine Erzählung, doch seine Brüder sind immer noch neugierig darauf, was aus Big Willie geworden ist. Da er versehentlich eine Seite nicht umgeschlagen hat, kann Michelangelo die Vorlesung zu einem vervollständigten Ende bringen: Einige Zeit nach der Befreiung der Badlads suchen Casey und Schwester Sue Big Willie auf und bringen ihm einen Welpen von der selben Rasse wie den verstorbenen Little Willie als Geschenk. Aufs Höchste erfreut darüber willigt Big Willie schließlich ein, seinen toten Hund endlich beizusetzen, und wird von Schwester Sue zum Essen im Waisenhaus eingeladen. Publikationsnotiz Dieses Comic wurde von Bonivert produziert, nachdem Kevin Eastman, der sich für seine Arbeit begeistert hatte, ihn auf der San Diego Comic Con ansprach und ihn für einige TMNT-Projekte gewinnen konnte. Da die Mirage Studios jedoch schließlich die öffentliche Publikation der TMNT-Comics einstellten, wurde dieses Comic daher erstmals im Internet veröffentlicht. Frühere Arbeiten von Bonifert für Mirage sind die Turtle Soup-Kurzgeschichten "The Purpose of Fear" und "The Ring of Death". Bildergalerie Muscle Faith 03.jpg Muscle Faith 04.jpg Muscle Faith 07.jpg Muscle Faith 09.jpg Muscle Faith 10.jpg Muscle Faith 11.jpg Muscle Faith 14.jpg Muscle Faith 18.jpg Muscle Faith 28b.jpg Muscle Faith 29.jpg Muscle Faith 31.jpg Muscle Faith 32.jpg Muscle Faith 33.jpg Muscle Faith 34.jpg Muscle_Faith 38.jpg Muscle Faith 39.jpg Muscle Faith 41.jpg Muscle Faith 43.jpg Muscle_Faith 45.jpg Muscle Faith 49.jpg Muscle Faith 50.jpg Muscle Faith 51.jpg Muscle Faith 52.jpg Muscle Faith 55.jpg Muscle Faith 63.jpg Muscle Faith 64.jpg Muscle Faith 68.jpg Quellenverzeichnis *[http://www.flyingcolorscomics.com/muscle_n_faith/frameset_numuscle.html Flying Color Comics: Casey Jones in Muscle & Faith] Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (andere Verlage) Kategorie:Comics von Jeff Bonivert Kategorie:Online-Medien